Raised garden beds are known, such as wooden garden beds made of pieces of wood nailed together. There are likewise known raised garden beds made of treated lumber that have an increased useful life as compared to untreated wooden raised garden beds.
There are likewise known raised garden beds that are made of synthetic materials, such as plastic side walls.
One known garden bed includes four plastic sides that are secured together by an elongated stake which has a length greater than the height of the sides of the raised garden bed. That stake extends through the corners of the plastic walls of the raised garden bed, past the bottom of the garden bed, and is inserted into the ground in order to prevent that known garden bed from moving, such as when struck sideways, in use.
There is likewise a known raised garden bed having four plastic sides, and which sides are held together by a tongue-and-groove connector at each corner. That is, one of the walls at each corner has a triangular male fastener, and the tongue-and-groove fastener on an adjacent side wall of that known plastic raised garden bed is a triangular female fastener which mates with the adjacent triangular male fastener.
There are many drawbacks of the prior art devices.